Undercover Blunder
Episode 4 of SBFW Ultimate. Transcript (Camera opens in Jack’s House, now renamed the SBFW Crib.) ' ' Crazy: so what do you guys think of the name i thought of? ' ' Jack: I did not give permission for this. ' ' SBCA: Neither did I. ' ' Crazy: o just shut your yaps. ' ' Jasbre: Lock! This is more evidence to demote Crazy from leader! ' ' Lock: Huh? What did you say? I was too concentrated on the lable ship. ' ' Jasbre: Ugh. ' ' Crazy: i clearly created the name and bought this house legally. Totally. ' ' Jasbre: Write that down, write that down! ' ' Lock: Uhh, uhhhhh... (Lock is just scribbling an angry stick figure stabbing another stick figure, with the word KNIFE above) ' ' (Meanwhile…) ' ' Spy: Boss, it is time for me to infiltrate. They are distracted, and I can disguise as one of their friends, “Purps”. ' ' ???: Good. Make sure to kidnap several. We need that power. Now go! ' ' Spy: Yes sir.' ' (Later that day…) Travis: Come on Matchy, admit it. You fap in class. ' ' Matchy: No I don’t. ' ' Travis: Yes, you do. ' ' bert: back off man, he doesn’t fap in class. but me, i do. he, does not. ' ' Travis: You guys are the same people. So you just admitted! ' ' bert: i am shocked and appalled. ' ' (The doors of the SBFW Crib fly open) ' ' Para: Who’s that? ' ' “Purps”: It is I, your friend known as Purps. ' ' Polar: Wow, that was a quick recovery. ' ' “Purps”: DO NOT QUESTION ME! ' ' Polar: Huh. Well alright. ' ' Crazy: hey purps, you seem a bit...off. ' ' “Purps”: No no, everything is fine and ok. I am fine and ok. ' ' Jasbre: It must be something with his head, after all that’s where he was mostly injured. ' ' “Purps”: Nope. I am fine. If I was not fine, then why would I be here? ' ' Crazy: idk. ' ' “Purps” THAT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION! Now, if you would like free Discord Nitro, follow me. ' ' Jasbre: No one would be that stup- ' ' (All Plutos run towards where “Purps” is) ' ' Jasbre: Ok, we gotta do something about “Purps”. That is definitely not him. ' ' Crazy: STRANGER DANGER PLUTOS! ' ' Matchy: Oh no, they’re wearing airpods, they can’t hear you. ' ' … ' ' Pluto: So, what’s the code. ' ' Discord Pluto: Will Nitro give me access to hot Panini pics? ' ' ZPW Pluto: If this is a scam, can I have it? Because I’m the Terrible Pluto. ' ' “Purps”: Oh cut the crap and shut up! ' ' Clubhouse Pluto: Hey! You can only swear during the Bleep Off song! ' ' “Purps”: Crap is not a swear! Now, if you excuse me, get in the bag. ' ' Pluto: Is this legal? ' ' ZPW Pluto: No, you can not get Discord Nitro for free. ' ' Pluto: No I mean the bag stuff. ' ' “Purps”: GET IN THE DAMN BAG ALREADY! ' ' (Crazy breaks down the closet door) ' ' Crazy: not so fast. ' ' Lock: Wow, you’re actually doing something good! ' ' Vanessa: stfu goomba. ' ' Jasbre: We figured you weren’t Purps, because we called the hospital, and they said he’s still there. ' ' “Purps”: You will never take me alive, I have a gun. ' ' Travis: Checkmate. ' ' (BANG!) ' ' Jasbre: YOU JUST SHOT A PERSON! ' ' Crazy: cool travis has a gun. ' ' Lock: Lable is even stronger now. ' ' Travis: In the name of greater good. ' ' “Purps”: Ouch. I am in so much pain right now. ' ' Travis: Time to see who this is. (Pulls off mask) ' ' Jasbre: Who is this guy? ' ' Travis: I have no idea. ' ' Crazy: no...it can’t be… ' ' Jasbre: You know them? ' ' Crazy: Yellow244. ' ' Yellow244: Indeed it is. ' ' Crazy: then that means… ' ' (A person breaks through the roof) ' ' CalmStar: q. or. ew hoopla. It is I, Your opposite! ' ' Lock: I like his tastes. ' ' Crazy: don’t get into it. ' ' (CalmStar throws down a ladder from the helicopter he jumped from.) ' ' CalmStar: Come Yellow, we’ll fix you up. ' ' Yellow244: See you guys (cough), later. Hahaha! ' ' (They leave) ' ' Matchy: Well that’s a problem. ' ' (Another person slams the door open, everyone grabs a weapon) ' ' Jasbre: Come at us. ' ' (Purps comes out) ' ' Purps: Hey guys, I’m back!...Um, was there a Dunces and Dragons party? ' ' Bot: Still up for sale! Anyone wanna buy? Hello? ' ' Jasbre: Thank god it’s actually you. ' ' Purps: By the way, where are the plutos? ' ' Lock: Crazy, did- ' ' Travis: you- ' ' Jasbre: forget- ' ' Matchy: them? ' ' Crazy: ...ah fu- ' ' (end) Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:CrazySponge Category:Episodes written by CrazySponge